The Blooming of a Flower
by Elven at Heart
Summary: Legolas finally returns to Rivendell, but what happens when a friend from long ago returns in his life? Will his confession make the difference in her living or dieing? Will they come out safe in the end, or die together? Chapter twelve is up. R&R! Thanks
1. The First Meeting

A/N: Hello, and welcome to my third story. I really hope you enjoy this, because I really hope to enjoy writing it. Gracias!!!  
  
Disclaimer: The only characters I own are the ones you don't recognize, and just to let some people know, Elrohir and Elladan are characters in the Lord of the Rings stories. They are twin sons of Elrond, so now that that is clarified...  
  
Chapter One  
  
The sun shone brightly and a soft wind blew through an open window of the house of Elrond. The light glinted off the jet-black hair of Fonia, Elrond's youngest daughter, being only about 100 years younger than Arwen.  
  
Fonia and Arwen had many differences, but were very close. Both females loved horseback riding, both loved nature, and both loved dancing. Fonia could dance for hours on end without a care in the world. Both liked being girly, wearing dresses almost all the time, but Fonia, every once in a while, would take advantage of being alone, would change into a pair of pants and shirt, and ride at break-neck speed on her horse, enjoying the wind blowing through her hair.  
  
Fonia, unlike her sister, loved archery and swordsmanship. She always imagined herself as a warrior, but she could never tell anyone. They wouldn't understand.  
  
Fonia woke up from her peaceful dream. She rubbed her eyes, eased the covers off herself, and drug herself out of bed. Walking over to her closet, she stared at the contents, and decided that it would be the perfect day to go riding. Her gaze landed on a deep red dress of cotton material. It had a low v-neck with a white material underneath going halfway up the v. The dress was tight-fitting down to her waist, where there was a gold cord to tie in the back. There was a slit from the waist down which revealed a white skirt that attached on the inside. She threw on stockings, and grabbed a pair of black riding boots that went just below her knees. She put on a silver chain with a ruby pendant dangling from it and went into the bathroom. She sat down and braided all of her hair into one big braid that hung into her shoulder. She got up and exited her room and headed for the dining hall to get a bite to eat.  
  
She walked into the dining hall, and was greeted with the murmur of voices coming from every direction. She headed towards her father and sat down.  
  
"Good morning, Ada." She smiled at him and took a piece of bread, on which she put butter and honey.  
  
"Good morning, Fonia. It looks as if you are going riding. It sure is nice outside. Today would be the perfect day to go riding."  
  
"Yes, indeed it is," she said, finishing her bread. "I was hoping to go to the archery fields today, also. In fact, I left my bow up in my room. I must go get it." She kissed her father, and rushed off. "I'll see you later!" she hollered over her shoulder. She looked forward and nearly ran into Arwen.  
  
"Where are you going in such a hurry?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at her younger sister.  
  
"I need to get my bow! I'm going to the archery field, and want to get there before our brothers. I'll see you later!" she dashed to her room and threw open the door.  
  
Above a grand fireplace were her bow, her quiver and arrows, and her twin blades. She took down the quiver and buckled it across her chest, then took down her blades and put them in their holders across her back. She did up the buckle for this, too. Finally, she grabbed her bow, slung it over her shoulder, shut her door, and dashed to the stables.  
  
The smell of hay and horses greeted her nose as she entered the barn. She walked until she came to Cydrim, her horse. The mare was a gorgeous thoroughbred, with long, muscular legs and a long neck. Fonia grabbed the bridle and slid it onto the horse's head. She then put the saddle on, making sure to cinch the girth tight. Leading her into the middle of the walkway, Fonia mounted Cydrim and galloped towards the archery fields. Elladan and Elrohir were nowhere around. "Good," she thought. "I'll finally have it all to myself."  
  
For a fleeting moment, all she felt was happiness, but it all left when she saw a horse walking down the path towards her. The elf riding the horse was hunched over, as if in pain, and there was a blood-stain on his shirt. Kicking her horse in the sides, she raced as fast as she could go over to the injured elf.  
  
"Oh my," she gasped, staring at the wound, and wondered how long he had been traveling with this wound. "What happened? Are you okay?" she asked, a look of concern plastered on her face.  
  
"I'm fine. It's just an arrow wound."  
  
"Well, if you're fine then, do you think you could lope back to the house of Elrond?"  
  
"Yes, I think so..." His face twitched as he urged his horse to go faster, but he hid the pain well.  
  
"He must have lost a lot of blood," she thought, seeing the paleness of his skin. "He looks weak."  
  
Finally, they got back to the palace, and Fonia dismounted and handed the reins to one of the servants. She then helped the injured elf dismount, and the servant lead both horses to the barn. Fonia quickly guided the elf to her father's quarters, and Elrond's face grew fretful.  
  
"I'll see to his wound immediately. Do you know what happened to him?"  
  
"No, Ada. He just said it was an arrow wound. I think he may have been ambushed." Fonia was worried for the injured elf. "Will he be okay?" she asked after a moment of silence.  
  
"I hope so." Her father grew silent. "Fonia, you should wait outside. I will come get you when I am done." His voice was stern, and she obeyed. Shutting the door behind her, thoughts flooded her mind. Who is this elf, and more importantly, would he be alright?  
  
A/N: Well, what did you think of that? I really hope you liked it, and I have much planned for the next chapter. Please review. Thank you!!! 


	2. Concealed Thoughts

A/N: I think you will enjoy this a little bit more than the first chapter. Anyways...  
  
Reviews: PLEASE SEND SOME IN!!!!!!!!! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Fonia and Cydrim are my characters, but other than that, all other characters were created by JRR Tolkien.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
After pacing the hall in front of the closed door for about an hour, it suddenly opened and Elrond stepped out, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Will he be okay, Ada? Can I go in to see him?" Concern flooded her face once more, claiming her eyes.  
  
"Yes, he will be fine, but he lost quite a bit of blood. Let him rest so his body can heal. He will be here for a while. You can talk to him later." He gave her a weak smile and walked off. She wanted to obey her father, but she wanted to get another look at the injured elf. She knew he would be sleeping, so she quietly opened the door and slipped in. she just stood by the door observing the form of the sleeping elf. His long, pale blonde hair was spread over the pillow. His chest was rising and falling in a steady rhythm. Her gaze landed on his fair face. His skin was flawless. He was just perfect. She sighed. She wished she could gaze into his eyes.  
  
The elf suddenly stirred, and Fonia jumped out of her day dream. She turned and was halfway out the door, when the elf's eyes fluttered open. He saw her long black hair flowing out the room. The door closed and he fell asleep again.  
  
Fonia walked down the hall and went to turn the corner.  
  
"Why are you here in this hall? Ada told us you weren't supposed to be around here." Elladan awaited her answer.  
  
"I could ask the same of you," she replied, smirking at her brothers.  
  
"We had permission to visit his royal highness," Elrohir commented.  
  
"What do you mean?" She raised an eyebrow in question.  
  
"Do you mean to tell us that you didn't know that Prince Legolas came into Rivendell this morning?" Her brothers tried hiding their laughter, but couldn't hold it in.  
  
"How would I know? He hasn't been here for such a long time, and when you guys go and visit him in Mirkwood, I was never allowed to go with you." Fonia glared angrily at her brothers.  
  
"Don't worry, Fonia. He'll be here for a while. You can spend lots of time with him later." Elladan nudged his brother in the ribs, and laughed.  
  
"Then I'll make sure I am no where around while he's here." With that, she turned on her heel and headed for the barn. She couldn't believe that was Prince Legolas in there. "Why didn't I recognize him?" she thought to herself. She walked outside the doors of her home and heard laughter. She turned around and looked up, and saw Elladan and Elrohir on the balcony of Legolas's room. They had set a chair out, so of course, Legolas was on the balcony, also. He looked down at her and smiled. Elrohir saw her looking at Legolas.  
  
"Aww, our little sister is falling in love with Prince Legolas." Elladan and Elrohir laughed even more, and Legolas blushed. Fonia didn't find it very funny, either, so she picked up a pebble and chucked it at Elrohir, hitting him square in the head. It was Legolas's turn to laugh.  
  
"Fonia, that hurt," Elrohir said, rubbing his head.  
  
"Good."  
  
"You'd better run, because when I catch you, you'll be in for it." He quickly ran out of Legolas's room and was in the yard before she knew it. Fonia was already in the barn, smiling to herself. She could hear Elrohir running and whining about his head, and she also heard Legolas laughing. She re-bridled and re-saddled Cydrim, mounted, and rode out, and passing her brother, she laughed.  
  
Her thoughts kept returning to Legolas. "He's changed so much since the last time I saw him," she thought to herself, as she headed to the archery grounds.  
  
"Why are you so interested in our sister all of a sudden? You don't have feelings for her, do you?" Elladan asked, a smirk on his face.  
  
"No, I don't, thank you very much. It's just that she has changed so much since I last saw her." He watched Fonia's figure disappear into the distance.  
  
"No, she hasn't. She likes everything she did when you were here last," said Elrohir.  
  
"He meant her looks have changed, stupid," said Elladan.  
  
Legolas stood up. "I need to take a message to your father."  
  
"We can go with you!" the twins said at once.  
  
"I'm fine. I'd rather be by myself right now."  
  
"Okay. We'll see you later!" Elladan and Elrohir left the room and Legolas changed into clean clothes. He put on his quiver and bow, put his twin blades into place, grabbed the letter bearing the crest of the Mirkwood family, and headed to see Elrond.  
  
Fonia let go of the string and an arrow went whizzing into the center of the target.  
  
"Good shot," came a voice from behind her.  
  
She turned around quickly and aimed an arrow at Legolas's heart. "I wouldn't sneak up on me if I were you. I've been told I have a killer aim, and I've never missed a target." She faced the target and let go of the string once more. Her arrow split the one she previously shot in half.  
  
Legolas was equally fast, and letting go of the string, his arrow split hers in half.  
  
"Not bad," she commented. She walked over to Cydrim and stroked her face. "Why do you come here? You should be resting so your wound can heal." She gazed at him while waiting for an answer.  
  
"Your father is a fine healer, and I feel much better. Thank you for your concern." He waited to see if Fonia would say anything. "I came to see if you wanted anything to eat." He pulled some lembas bread out of his saddle bag.  
  
"Thanks, but I'm not hungry." Her stomach chose that second to growl.  
  
"That was really convincing." He broke off a piece and handed it to her. She took it, and took a little bite.  
  
"So," she said between chewing, "why did you really come all the way out here?" She put the last bite into her mouth and chewed.  
  
"Your father told me you wanted to talk to me," he commented.  
  
"Well, he must have heard wrong." She mounted Cydrim, and Legolas followed suit, mounting his own horse.  
  
"Elrond doesn't hear wrong." He looked into her eyes. "It seems that you don't want to talk to me. Why?"  
  
"Why do you ask so many questions of me? What did I ever do to you?"  
  
"You came into my room when you thought I was sleeping, when I was actually awake, and you didn't even say hello to me." He kept looking into her eyes, and she couldn't look away. His eyes were so enchanting. At the moment, they were a pale blue, but they turned into deep pools of water. "Why do you hide what you want to say? It's not as if I'd tell your brothers."  
  
She finally looked away from him and told her horse to walk. Within seconds, Legolas had caught up with her. "How do I know you won't tell Elladan or Elrohir?" She stared into his eyes again.  
  
He offered her his hand. "On my honor as a prince, I swear not to say a word of this conversation to Elladan or Elrohir." He kept his face straight, which made Fonia trust him. She reached her hand out and shook hands with him. She took a sharp intake of breath. His hands were rough, for he was a warrior, but they felt secure and gentle.  
  
"Sorry. Warrior hands. I know they're rough." Fonia let go, and the two elves were quiet for a minute. It was Fonia who broke the silence.  
  
"What is it like to be the Prince of Mirkwood?" she asked, looking straight ahead.  
  
"Everyone is always waiting on me hand and foot, and I can barely ever do things on my own. Whenever I do get out to visit the village, females swarm around me. They are constantly calling me Prince Legolas or My Lord, even after I ask them to call me Legolas. The only time I get away from it is when I get here. It is so peaceful. I could go the whole day here without being bothered."  
  
"It may seem peaceful, but it is so boring here. I want to go on an adventure and sleep outdoors." Fonia looked into the horizon. "Nyë óla i Rómen. Nyë óla i mahta." She took a breath. "I dream of the east. I dream of fighting," she said quietly. Legolas could barely hear her. They got back to the barn, the two elves dismounted and groomed their horses.  
  
"Thank you for listening to me. I haven't been able to talk to anyone about that before," said Fonia. "You're the first person I've told that to."  
  
"What a privilege. I'll be glad to listen to you any time." He smiled and bowed.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind," she replied, and went back to her room, a smile on her face.  
  
A/N: Well, that's all for now. What did you think? Your comments would be much appreciated. Please review. Thank you!!!!!!!! 


	3. A Walk to the Pond

A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
DramaQueen007: Hey, thanks for reviewing. As for you-know-who, you can have him. I don't like him that much, anyways. I'd rather have another certain you-know-who, so, good luck!  
  
cherryfaerie: I'm really glad you are interested in this story. Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been really business lately. Hey, would you mind telling other people about my story? It would be a great help.  
  
Natasha: If you are reading this, I'd like to thank you for that advice. Constructive criticism is always welcome. I'd really appreciate it if you would read my story, though. Don't always judge a book by its cover.  
  
Disclaimer: Any of JRR Tolkien's characters are not mine.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Legolas watched Fonia until she disappeared into the palace. Legolas sighed.  
  
"So, we saw you and our sister deep in conversation. What were you two talking about?" Elladan asked as he walked into the barn with Elrohir.  
  
Legolas gave the twins a smirk. "That is none of your business. I told Fonia I wouldn't tell you two anything. If you want answers, you're going to have to talk to your sister." He left the barn.  
  
"Geeze, he always keeps secrets from us," whined Elrohir.  
  
"Yeah. I bet they were talking about us," sighed Elladan.  
  
"You're probably right. We might as well go ask Fonia. Legolas won't tell us anything." The brothers walked out of the barn and headed to their sister's room.  
  
Fonia hung her bow, quiver, and blades back in their spots above the fireplace. She actually enjoyed the time she spent with Legolas.  
  
Knock, knock, knock was heard on her door.  
  
"Come in!" she shouted as she set her blades in place.  
  
"Mana le quets. He wouldn't tell us, so we demand you tell us!" shouted Elrohir.  
  
"Tell you what?" she asked.  
  
"Don't play stupid, Fonia. We saw you talking to him," replied Elladan.  
  
"We'll tell Ada that you won't tell us what you two were talking about!"  
  
"Go ahead!" Fonia shouted, getting angry. "He'll just tell you two to quit being so nosey." There came another knock on her door.  
  
"Lady Fonia, Lord Elrond requests your presence in his study immediately." The messenger left and shut the door.  
  
"As soon as I can, I will leave Rivendell and go as far away from you two as possible." She left her room, leaving Elladan and Elrohir in silence.  
  
"You don't think she means it, do you?" Elladan asked his brother.  
  
"You know, I really don't know."  
  
Fonia stood outside the door of her father's study. She knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in..." he said. She slowly opened the door, stepped inside the room, and shut the door behind her.  
  
"You wanted to see me, Ada?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, Fonia. Please sit down." She sat down across from him. "I have received a letter this morning. There is to be a ball at Mirkwood. Elladan, Elrohir, and Arwen will be going. You have become a very responsible young female. Would you like to go to the ball?" She rushed over to Elrond and threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"Yes, I'd love to go!" a big smile was plastered on her face. Elrond then pulled out a ring from his pocket and slipped it onto her right ring finger. "It's beautiful!" she exclaimed. The silver band was very thin, with a small blue sapphire in the center.  
  
"It was your mother's when she was your age. She wanted you to have it at the age when she got it." He grew quiet.  
  
"Thank you!" she said happily, hugging him again. "When is it?"  
  
"In about two months," he replied, smiling at his daughter.  
  
"I love you, Ada!" It was getting late in the evening, so she decided to go eat dinner.  
  
"And Fonia, don't you ever take it off until the day you get married!" he shouted after her.  
  
Fonia stood in the entrance of the dining hall and looked around. Elladan and Elrohir weren't in their seats, so Fonia made her way to her own seat. She was still mad at her brothers for asking private questions, and she didn't want to look at them. She reached out her hand to pull her chair out, but was stopped by Legolas, who pulled it out for her.  
  
"Let me get that for you," he said, smiling at her.  
  
"Thank you," she said, sitting down. He pushed in her chair and sat down across the table from her. "So, are you enjoying your time in Rivendell, Legolas?" she asked, trying to break the silence.  
  
"It has been wonderful. It seems like I have been here for months. It has been so relaxing." He sighed. "I have to leave in about a month to prepare for the ball in Mirkwood."  
  
"Do you want to go?" Fonia asked. She never heard his answer, because Arwen sat down next to Legolas, and Fonia's brothers sat down on either side of her. "Great," she thought, growing silent and looking down at her lap. Legolas watched her, and his gaze landed on the ring she wore. The sapphire was a deep blue, and it captivated him. He quickly snapped out of the trance when he realized he was being talked to.  
  
"Legolas," said Elrond. "I pray you are enjoying your time in Rivendell?"  
  
"Yes, My lord. Thank you," he replied, smiling.  
  
About an hour passed, and Fonia had had enough of her brothers.  
  
"Ada, may I please be excused? I don't feel well." Her eyes pleaded with him.  
  
"Yes, Fonia, you may. Please get some rest."  
  
"Okay." She stood up from her seat, and gave her father a hug. "Good night," she whispered, heading out of the dining hall. Instead of going to her room, she went outside. She hated lying to her father, but she needed to get away from her brothers.  
  
Looking behind her, and seeing no one, she ran off the main path and into the woods, down the invisible trails that she knew only too well. She headed to her pond. She discovered it long ago as a young elf, and she found it a place of solitude.  
  
She arrived at her pond about five minutes later, and sat down next to the edge. Bringing her knees up to her chest, she re-wound that day's events. She had had a wonderful time with Legolas, but her brothers had to ruin it all by asking a bunch of questions. She bent her head down, tears slipping down her cheeks, and cried herself to sleep.  
  
A/N: Well, I was going to stop here, but I figured, hey, what would be the harm in making it a little longer. Besides, I already have the next chapter written out, and I'd rather get it out now than wait a long time to update. Continuing on, now...  
  
Legolas awoke early that morning, and he didn't know why. He felt something calling to him. He got dressed, put on a warm cloak, and headed outside. The cold morning air nipped at his ears, and he pulled his cloak closer around him.  
  
The ground squelched every time he took a step. "It must have rained last night," he thought. Walking off the main trail, he realized he was on the invisible trail to his pond, the pond where he went to get away from it all.  
  
The sky grew cloudy, and it began to rain. Legolas pulled his good above his head and continued. Rain wouldn't stop him.  
  
He grew closer to the clearing with each step he took, and before he knew it, he was there. He looked around the clearing, and his gaze landed on a shivering, soaked female elf. Her dress clung to her skin, revealing her slender form.  
  
He walked over to her and kneeled down, scooping up her feather-light body in his arms.  
  
"Fonia," he whispered. "Let her be alright." He turned and hurried back to the palace.  
  
Fonia was freezing cold, but when this elf picked her up, not knowing it was Legolas, she felt warm all over. Unconsciously, she snuggled closer to him, making Legolas feel weird with Fonia in his arms. Legolas' clothes were soaked with water. She could see very little, but what she could see of him were his well-defined chest muscles. She could feel his strong arms holding her against him. She tried to look up to get a clear picture of his face, but everything went blurry.  
  
Legolas looked down at Fonia and saw her eyes open for moment, but they immediately closed, and she went unconscious.  
  
"Father, I looked everywhere, and she is nowhere to be found." Arwen said as she entered her father's study.  
  
"And Legolas wasn't in his room when we got there," said Elladan.  
  
"He better not be doing anything with my little sister," Elrohir growled under his breath, and Arwen punched him in the shoulder.  
  
"Don't always jump to such conclusions," scolded Arwen. "Legolas wouldn't do that." Arwen was younger than her brothers, but there were times that she had to act as their mother. She walked over to the window, sighed, and looked into the rain.  
  
"Do my eyes deceive me?" asked Arwen. Elrond, Elladan, and Elrohir walked over to the window. They saw a soaked Legolas carrying an equally soaked Fonia, whose dress was muddy. Elladan and Elrohir rushed out of the room and to Legolas as fast as they could.  
  
"What happened?" asked Elladan.  
  
"Is she okay?" asked Elrohir.  
  
Legolas ignored them and continued walking up the path. He walked up the front steps and stopped at the door, where Elrond and Arwen were waiting for him.  
  
Elrond looked at the unconscious form of his daughter, fear growing in his eyes.  
  
"My lord, it seems as if your daughter slept outside last night in the rain. If we don't do something now, she might..." Legolas' voice died away. He couldn't bring himself to think of Fonia's fate. "Wait," he thought. "Why am I thinking about this? Her father is a very good healer. He wouldn't let her..." He couldn't think it. "She's going to be alright."  
  
"Please, follow me," said Elrond, and he headed to Fonia's room. Arwen, Elladan, and Elrohir trailed behind silently.  
  
They arrived at Fonia's room a couple minutes later, and setting her down on her bed, he stared at her unconscious form.  
  
"Arwen," said Elrond suddenly, making Legolas jump out of his daze. "Go get my healing supplies."  
  
"Yes, Ada," she replied, and quickly left.  
  
Legolas turned to leave, but was stopped.  
  
"Legolas, could I have a word with you?"  
  
"As you wish, my lord." Legolas slowly closed the door, leaving Elladan and Elrohir alone and in confusion.  
  
"Do you think she'll be okay?" Elladan asked his brother, who was deep in thought.  
  
Elrohir shrugged his shoulders. "I honestly have no clue. She had better..." Elrohir suddenly grew silent as Arwen came back with Elrond's healing supplies. She went into the room, and shut the door, but not fast enough.  
  
They saw the limp form of their sister lying on her bed, blankets heaped on her. Her skin was pale, as if a pool of pale moonlight had been poured upon her. They saw her body lightly shaking and beads of perspiration on her forehead. They also saw Legolas sitting next to her bed with his head in his hands, all before Arwen shut the door.  
  
"I have a feeling something is happening between those two," muttered Elladan, shaking his head.  
  
A few hours passed by, when finally Elrond and Arwen came out of Fonia's room, a look of satisfaction on their faces. Elrohir and Elladan quickly stood up from their sitting position on the floor.  
  
"She will get better," Elrond said, sighing. "She just needs to stay in bed for a while." Arwen smiled at her father and then left.  
  
"Can we go in to see her?" they chimed.  
  
"She's asleep, so there is really no point, but you may go in for a couple of minutes."  
  
"Where is Legolas?" asked Elrohir. "I need to ask him a question."  
  
"He left ages ago. You two must have missed him," replied Elrond, turning to leave. "Don't stay in Fonia's room for too long!" he shouted over his shoulder.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir slowly opened Fonia's door and stepped into the dark room, shutting the door behind them. They sat down in chairs next to her bed. She wasn't as pale as when they had last seen her, but she still lacked color.  
  
Elladan, who was closest to her, held her icy-cold hand in his own, rubbing it occasionally.  
  
"I wonder what she was doing last night..."thought Elrohir. A couple minutes passed in silence.  
  
"I hope she gets better soon," said Elladan, gently setting his sister's hand back on the bed and stood up, followed by Elrohir. They walked slowly over to the door and opened it, took one last look at their sleeping sister, and shut the door.  
  
Legolas looked into the darkening room from where he stood on the balcony. Elladan and Elrohir had just left the room. He waited a minute before coming back into Fonia's room. Elrond truly thought he had left the room, but he had just been sitting on the balcony, thinking about why she was outside late at night.  
  
"Maybe her brothers are giving her a hard time," he thought to himself. He took one last look at her and left the room.  
  
A/N: Well, how did you guys like it? I thought it would be better to put these two chapters together, just because I may not be able to update for a while. Please review!!! Thank you!!!  
  
Elven at Heart 


	4. A Question Finally Asked

A/N: Hello, I'm finally back. I've been really busy lately, and have been having a hard time trying to find a time to update. And also, the dress Fonia has made for the ball is the same style as Arwen wore when she was leaving Rivendell. To get a better picture of it, please go Please go. It would really help to get a better image of what I am trying to describe, because it is very difficult. Thank you!  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Banana4422: I'm glad you think this is a good start. I'm not sure yet if the ring will mean something later on in the story or not, but it very well may be. Do you think you could tell your friends about this story? It would mean a lot to me if you would. It would help me a lot, too. Thank you!!!  
  
cherryfaerie: You really will tell others about my story? Thank you so much. I'm kinda bummed that barely anyone is reading it, and it would be a major help if you would tell people about it.  
  
Lia06: Hey, thank you so much for your review. I'm glad you like it. Would you mind telling your friends about it? I would really appreciate it!  
  
DramaQueen007: Hey, thank you for your review! Hope your birthday was awesome!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Fonia and Cydrim are my characters. I wouldn't mind Legolas being mine, either...  
  
Chapter Four  
  
The curtains hanging in front of the balcony flapped gently in the breeze, and the sun danced upon the walls. Fonia felt the warm sunshine on her face, and slowly opened her eyes. Looking at the lower half of her body, saw mounds of blankets covering her.  
  
"No wonder I'm so hot," she thought to herself as she threw back her covers and got out of bed. Her legs felt a little weak when she stood up on them, but after standing still for a minute or two, she grew steady.  
  
"I'm glad you are finally up," came a voice from her door.  
  
"Sylitae," Fonia said, hugging her friend. "It's so good to see you. What do you mean, I'm finally up?"  
  
"Well, you've been asleep for almost a week recovering. Why were you out there? In the rain, I mean," she asked.  
  
"It's a long story. Listen, you know about the ball in Mirkwood, don't you?" asked Fonia.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Well, Ada finally said I could go, and I need to go get a dress made. Will you go with me?"  
  
Sylitae smiled, and hugged her friend again. "Of course I will! And you'll never guess, my father said I could go, too! Elrond announced it to the village when you were sleeping. There are tons of girls going, and they are all secretly hoping that Prince Legolas will ask one of them to go with him."  
  
"Legolas," Fonia whispered.  
  
"What? I didn't hear you."  
  
Fonia grew fretful. "Legolas, I forgot all about him! Is he still here? He hasn't left yet, has he?" Sylitae laughed at Fonia.  
  
"Of course he is still here. He'll be here for a couple more weeks." She took a breath, and immediately began talking again. "I just forgot! He was in here almost the whole time you were asleep. He was only seen a couple times when Elladan and Elrohir dragged him out of your room to eat dinner. If you ask me, I think he has the..." Fonia gently shushed her friend.  
  
"Sylitae, don't say things like that. There is nothing more between us than friendship."  
  
"That's what you want me to think. I saw the way he looked at you when you were asleep. And I've seen the way you look at him. You can even tell you like him by the way you were fretting if he had left or not." Sylitae gave Fonia stern look, and Fonia grew silent. "I rest my case."  
  
"Please, don't speak word of this to anyone!" Fonia requested.  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Now, what to wear," Fonia began, looking into her closet. She picked out a royal blue dress with long, black flowing sleeves. The top was tight fitting and flowed gracefully to the floor. "I know it isn't far to the seamstress, but can we ride there? I need to visit Cydrim."  
  
"Of course, as you wish." She turned as Fonia stepped behind the changing screen and got dressed, and then, after having a bite of lembas bread, left for the seamstress.  
  
"Come on, Legolas! Why can't you hang out with us today? You're always in watching Fonia sleep," whined Elrohir.  
  
"Why are you always in there, anyways?" asked Elladan.  
  
"Your father asked me to watch over her, and he also said that she should be waking up any day now. I need to make sure she's okay." Legolas stood up from the bench they were sitting on and headed back to Fonia's room.  
  
"We know you are up to something, Legolas Greenleaf!!!" they hollered after him.  
  
Legolas walked into Fonia's room to find it completely empty, and unnaturally quiet.  
  
"She must be better," said a voice behind Legolas. Legolas turned quickly to find Elrond standing quietly by the door. "She awoke and left about ten minutes ago. You might find her in the village." Elrond left, and just as Legolas turned to leave, other elves came in, folded up all the extra blankets and put them in their rightful spots, put clean sheets on the bed, changed the blankets, and were out again in a flash. Legolas slowly shut the door, and went to the archery fields.  
  
"Oh, Fonia..." Sylitae sighed, looking at all the different types of material in almost every color she could imagine. "This would look perfect on you!" Sylitae held up a bolt of sapphire blue silk velvet. The seamstress then came over, an excited look upon her face.  
  
"I have the perfect dress for you. Just you wait. You will be the flower of the ball." She set to work.  
  
By the end of the day, the seamstress had made a beautiful dress. It was a very form-fitting dress. The top clung to her body perfectly, and the rest just flowed out, leaving a flowing train. The dress scooped low, and had a silver trim with exquisite beadwork. The upper sleeve was made of royal blue chiffon attached to a narrow silver trim, also with beadwork. The rest of the sleeves were a silver silk jacquard, and flowed slightly past her hands. The sleeves seemed petal-like, and gently overlapped each other.  
  
"Fonia, it's beautiful!" Sylitae exclaimed.  
  
"You really think so?" she asked, a little surprised.  
  
"Of course! Why would I lie about something like this?"  
  
"I don't know. I just..."  
  
"I know what you mean." Sylitae took a deep breath, and sighed. "I have to go. My father wanted me home before evening, and I'm already late." The friends wished eachother goodbye, and getting her package, Fonia took the reins over her horses head and began walking back to the last homely house.  
  
Legolas was riding back to the palace from the archery fields with Elladan and Elrohir, laughing almost the whole way. They had had a contest, where every bulls-eye was one point, and Legolas had gotten more points than the twins combined. As the trio came to the entrance to the barn, they all saw Fonia walking into the last homely house. They all dismounted, the twins un- ceremoniously unbridled and unsaddled their horses, and put them back in their stalls. Nearly running into Legolas, the twins said their good byes.  
  
"Hey Legolas, that was fun!" Elladan flashed by him.  
  
"Yeah. Let's do it again?" Elrohir rushed after his brother, not even waiting for an answer.  
  
Legolas carefully, and slowly, unsaddled and unbridled his horse. "I haven't seen them that excited since I got here. It's good to see that they aren't mad at her anymore," he thought to himself, as he put his horse in its stall and exited the barn.  
  
Fonia carefully hung the dress in the closet, along with the matching slippers, and stared at it. It was so gorgeous. "I can't wait to go," she said out loud. "I wonder if..."  
  
The doors to her room were thrown open, and Fonia's brothers rushed in, showering her with affection.  
  
"Fonia, are you feeling better?" asked Elladan.  
  
"You've been asleep for almost a week," Elrohir informed her.  
  
"Hello to you, two," she said to both of them, smiling at the fact that they actually missed her.  
  
"Listen...we're sorry about getting mad at you before you got sick," said Elrohir, looking down at his feet.  
  
"Yeah...we shouldn't go demanding to know everything you ever do. It'd get kinda old after a while. Can you forgive us?" asked Elladan.  
  
Fonia placed her index finger on her chin, as if she was having a hard time thinking about the answer. "Hmmm...I don't know if I should." Elladan's and Elrohir's jaws dropped at the exact same time, and Fonia laughed. "I'm just kidding. Of course I'll forgive you guys. I can't stand being mad at you!" Her brothers wrapped her in a big hug, and just then, another two figures entered her room.  
  
"Fonia!" Arwen practically ran over to her sister, and after the twins stepped away from Fonia, Arwen gave her sister a big hug. "I'm so glad you are awake. We have to go get your dress for the ball. We leave in a few weeks for Mirkwood."  
  
"Arwen, I already got it."  
  
"You did? I want to see it!!!" Arwen exclaimed.  
  
"Not until they leave," Fonia replied, nodding her head over to her brothers.  
  
"Elladan, I believe we were just told to get lost."  
  
"Fine. We don't want to be in here, anyways. We'd rather hang out with our friend Legolas." They left, an air of mock anger around them.  
  
Elrond walked over to his youngest daughter, and wrapped her in a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're better," he whispered.  
  
"I love you, Ada," Fonia said.  
  
"I love you, too." Elrond took a step back, and stared at his two daughters. "It looks to me as if you two have things to do. I guess I'd better get going." He left the room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? I want to see the dress. Put it on." Arwen sat down on Fonia's bed, and Fonia carefully took it out of her closet. She stepped behind the changing screen, Arwen talking to her the whole time.  
  
"So, has anyone asked to go to the ball with you yet?" she asked.  
  
"No. How about you? Who are you going with?" Fonia returned the question.  
  
"I'm going with Aragorn. I know he's not an elf, but I love him so much that I couldn't stand to go with anyone else." Arwen got this love-sick look on her face, and Fonia made a look of disgust.  
  
"Ada approves of it, doesn't he?"  
  
"Why wouldn't he approve? Aragorn is a very responsible man, and Ada even said he trusted him." Arwen grew silent as Fonia came out from behind the screen.  
  
"Fonia, your dress is gorgeous! I can already tell that you will be the blossom of the ball." Fonia knew her sister meant it in a kind way, but she didn't want to be the center of attention.  
  
"Thank you. You really think people will pay that much attention to me?" Fonia asked, her voice a little shaky.  
  
"Why wouldn't they? It's almost impossible for me to take my eyes off of you!" Arwen looked at her sister proudly, and Fonia couldn't stand to disappoint her sister.  
  
"I should probably take it off. I don't want to ruin it before I even get to show it off." She stepped back behind the changing screen, and took off the dress. She got her clothes back on, and carefully hung the dress back up in her closet.  
  
"I should probably get going. Dinner will be in a while, and I need to go freshen up." Arwen glided out the door, leaving Fonia by herself.  
  
"I should go, too. I don't want to be late," she thought to herself, and left the room.  
  
Legolas entered the dining hall, and scanning the room, quickly spotted Fonia. He made his way to his normal spot across from her, and took his seat.  
  
"Good evening, my lady. I'm glad to see you are well again." He smiled at her.  
  
Fonia nodded her head in response. "And you, too. Well, about seeing you again. It's good..." She grew quiet and blushed a deep shade of pink.  
  
"I know what you mean." He looked down at his plate, and then back at her. "Fonia, there is something I have been meaning to ask you."  
  
"Yes?" Her heart fluttered, and seemed to skip a beat.  
  
"Fonia, would..." The rest of Fonia's family walked in, and Legolas too grew quiet.  
  
"Hello, everybody!" Elrond said happily.  
  
"Hello," replied everyone.  
  
Elrond smiled at Fonia, and she gladly returned it. Elladan and Elrohir gladly took their places on either side of her, and Fonia was glad they had forgotten about being angry with her.  
  
Several hours passed as everyone talked to everyone, and Fonia, who was getting drowsy, finally allowed herself to yawn.  
  
"Fonia, you look tired. You should get some rest." Her father gave her a loving look, and Fonia smiled back at him.  
  
"A little sleep sounds good to me. I'll see you in the morning, Ada."  
  
"Good night," he said, and Fonia exited the dining hall.  
  
She sighed as she walked back to her room, and as she turned to go up the stairs to her room, she felt someone grab her wrist. She quickly turned around, and came face to face with Legolas.  
  
"Fonia, can I talk to you for a minute?" His deep blue eyes stared into hers, and Fonia stared back into his.  
  
"Yes," she whispered, as if in a daze.  
  
Legolas took her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers, and led her outside. When they reached the gardens, he stopped.  
  
"Fonia, ever since I first saw you that day I first came to Rivendell, I have felt this strong bond between us, like...we were meant to be together. I don't know why I feel this way, but I can't help feeling this way, and I was just wondering...Fonia," he took her other hand in his. "Would you go to the ball in Mirkwood with me?"  
  
Fonia took a sharp intake of breath. She wasn't expecting this. "I...I..." Fonia stuttered, but as Legolas slowly came closer, her stuttering died away. Closing her eyes, Legolas placed the gentlest kiss on her lips. The two separated, but Fonia kept her eyes closed. "Should I go with him?" she thought to herself.  
  
A/N: Well, I think that just about does it for this chapter. What did you think? Please send in reviews!!! Send in all your comments, and maybe I'll update sooner. Thank you!!!  
  
Elven at Heart 


	5. The Answer

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I just back from my cousin's house, and have been working at the zoo and I'm having a garage sale this weekend and have been preparing for it, so it has been hard finding time to update, but, I'm finally back for the next chapter, and I have a lot in store...  
  
Reviewers:  
  
DramaQueen007: Hey girlie, how was Reno? Hope you had a great time! Thanks for the review!  
  
Lili: You don't have to be so rude. If you don't like what an author is expressing in their story, then don't read it. If you don't like what I am writing, then don't waste your reviews on me.  
  
The Fresh Princess: Thank you! I'm really glad you like it. Would you mind telling people about it? People are telling me it sucks, and I want to see what outsiders think. If you could do that, that would be awesome.  
  
cherryfaerie: I hope you had a good birthday. Thanks for mentioning me. I'll try to make my chapters longer, but I can't make any promises...  
  
Shero: Now that it is summer, I'll be able to update more (crosses fingers).  
  
Banana4422: I couldn't take it any longer. I couldn't stand him not asking her.  
  
Stephanie6: How can you be so sure that she will say yes? I could just become really mean and make her say no...  
  
agaxris: Thank you!!!  
  
nilimade: Sorry if it seems rushed, but this has to happen now in order for all this to work out right. As for more details, I'll try harder, but I have been really busy lately, and it gets a little hectic. I'm glad you like it, though...  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the Lord of the Rings characters.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"I...I..." Fonia stuttered, wearing a look of confusion. She had an idea he would ask her this, but she had no idea that he felt that way towards her. Her answer was all planned out in her mind, but it immediately disappeared, and she had no idea what to say. Part of her wanted to say yes, but the other part was saying it was too soon. "I don't know what to say," she replied, looking down at the ground. Legolas took a single finger and slowly lifted her chin up until he could look into Fonia's eyes.  
  
"What does your heart tell you?" He stared into her deep blue eyes as he waited for her response.  
  
Fonia, staring back into Legolas's eyes, thought about all the things her mind was saying, and before she could stop herself, she opened her mouth. "I...I will."  
  
Legolas's eyes danced with joy, and he let loose a big smile. "You will? You really will?"  
  
"Yes." Fonia smiled up at him, and he smiled back at her. She was glad to make him so happy.  
  
"Fonia, please don't tell anyone about this! I'd rather surprise everyone with who I bring, so, if you could, please keep this between us."  
  
Fonia nodded. "As you wish." The few weeks Legolas had at Rivendell flew by fast, and before Fonia knew it, Legolas was leaving for Mirkwood. She stood from the balcony of her room, looking down on him leading his horse out of the stables, when she decided she'd go down and say goodbye to him. She wouldn't see him for almost a week, and it would be very rude not to wish him farewell.  
  
She slowly glided down the stairs, stood in the entrance of her home, and stared at the form of Legolas facing his horse, bidding farewell to everyone else. As if Legolas sensed Fonia behind him, he turned around and met her gaze. Fonia and Legolas slowly walked towards each other. They stopped when they were a couple feet away. Legolas nodded her way.  
  
"May your journey back to Mirkwood be quick and safe." Fonia curtsied deeply, and rose only when Legolas said her name.  
  
"Fonia, thank you." He smiled at her, and turned to his horse, but quickly turned back. "Before I forget, what color is your dress? It is tradition for the prince and his date to match."  
  
"Well, I was hoping to keep it a secret, but if you must know, my dress is sapphire blue and silver." She rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Sapphire blue and silver...got it." He mounted his horse and took one last gaze at Rivendell. "Well, it is about time I got going. It will take me a few days to get home, so I should probably be on my way."  
  
Fonia quickly spoke up. "You have plenty of food, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, I do. You don't need to worry about me. I'm old enough where I can take care of myself. Thank you for caring about my safety." He turned his horse to the road, and began riding. "Goodbye!" he shouted, and he was gone.  
  
"Well," said Arwen as she stood next to her sister. "We have a few more days until we leave for Mirkwood, and you don't even have a date. We must find you one."  
  
"Thanks, but I think I can find my own date." Fonia smiled at her sister.  
  
"Are you sure? It would be sad if you had to go alone." Arwen sent a concerned look her sister's way.  
  
"Arwen, thank you for your concern, but I am fully capable of finding my own date." Fonia turned and left her sister to go to the archery grounds. She already had her bow and quiver with her, so she just started walking. As she glided past the other elven maidens, she heard whispers of the ball.  
  
"I heard that Prince Legolas asked someone from Rivendell to go to the Mirkwood ball with him."  
  
"Who do you think it was?"  
  
"I heard it was some rich princess."  
  
"I heard that his date with her was arranged when she was born."  
  
"I heard that the prince will announce something really important at the ball."  
  
Fonia gasped at this. "What will he be announcing?" she thought to herself. "He would have told me if he was going to announce something important. Well, they weren't even close to guessing who the prince asked to the ball, so I'm going to assume that it is just a rumor." She kept on telling herself that as she practiced archery, and all through the week until the day before she was leaving for Mirkwood. Was that honestly a rumor, or was he purposely hiding something from her? A/N: Well, what did you guys think? I know it was a little short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer. Please review and tell people about my story! Thanks! 


	6. The Arrival

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, but I have been so busy, and I have been having a really hard time finding time to type.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Dark Fangs: Thanks so much for reading my stories. It really means a lot to me that you did that.  
  
DramaQueen007: Can't wait to see you on Wednesday at the zoo!!!!!!!  
  
"Mark": I know it is you guys. Stop fooling around.  
  
GoOrlandoItsurBirthday: I'm glad you like it. Thanks for reading.  
  
Nikki: I'm really glad you are enjoying it. I won't say now what, if any, the announcement will be. I'll have to make it a surprise.  
  
Lili: If you think this isn't a good story, don't read it. I'm tired of your bad reviews, and if all you have to say is bad stuff, stop reviewing. I'm not making you read this, and you shouldn't just send in bad reviews. It's not helping me any, and I'd appreciate it if you'd stop being so rude and immature.  
  
Arein: You'll just have to wait to see if it is a rumor or if it is actually going to happen.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the Tolkien characters.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Fonia rode in silence in the morning sun next to Sylitae, in the middle of a long line of travelers, on her way to Mirkwood. She had never been anywhere outside Rivendell. She had seen it on maps, and knew the land well, but the scenery was new to her. Excitement bubbled inside herself. She couldn't wait to see the land her brothers talked so fondly about.  
  
Fonia sighed as Sylitae rode off without any comment. They had been riding for two days, over the Misty Mountains, and finally they had reached the other side.  
  
"When will we reach Mirkwood," she sighed to herself. She had been saying this so much that no one bothered to answer her anymore, but this day was different. Suddenly, Sylitae came galloping towards her best friend.  
  
"Fonia," Sylitae took a deep breath. "I have heard news from the messangers talking to Aragorn. We should reach Mirkwood by this evening!" The two girls smiled at each other.  
  
"Finally! I'm so tired of riding." Cydrim neighed in protest. "Nothing against you, Cydrim, but I'm starting to get sore..." Fonia would have said more, but just then, Elladan rode up on the other side of his sister.  
  
"Fonia, I was just thinking...Arwen told me you didn't have a date...maybe I could hook you up with someone?" He grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Elladan, thank you for your concern, but I'll be perfectly content on my own." She smiled at her brother.  
  
"Are you sure? Because I have lots of friends who have been asking about you..."  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks," she said as her brother rode off.  
  
Fonia was really looking forward to reaching Mirkwood. She had been busy talking to Sylitae, and before she knew it, it was already the evening, and they were walking slowly through the forests of Legolas's home. Fonia, for a brief moment, considered telling Ssylitae what Legolas had asked her, but she didn't want to break her promise to Legolas.  
  
Commotion came from up ahead. Oohhs and aahhs were heard from all the riders ahead. Fonia and Sylitae made their way through the elves, and up near where Arwen and Aragorn were. Fonia's jaw dropped.  
  
The castle of Mirkwood loomed ahead. Even though it was dark, and the castle was probably always dark, but it shined with a light only Fonia could see. Arwen looked over at her sister. Fonia's eyes were glossed over, and shined with the invisible light.  
  
"Fonia," said Arwen, startling her sister out of her daze.  
  
"Oh, I see we are at the barn." She dismounted, took off the pack containing her dress and slippers, and gave her horse to the waiting elf. She slung the pack over her shoulder and looked into the barn, where dozens of other horses already waited. She had heard from her sister that elves from Lothlorien had been invited, also.  
  
A tall elf came up to her and beckoned her to follow him to her room she would be using during her stay. He led her into the palace, and up the staircase on the left, which was filled with other elves being led to their rooms. Her room was down a long hall and the last door on the right. After the elf left her inside her room, she set the pack down on the chair at the end of the bed. She pulled out her dress and slippers and hung them up inside the bureau opposite the closet where she found some more dresses that fit her perfectly. She slipped off her dress and put on a fresh, clean, lavender one.  
  
Just then, there was a knock on her bedroom door, and she quickly shouted, "Come in!" Sylitae came in, and smiled at her friend.  
  
"It's dinner time. I thought I'd tell you." She made to leave, Fonia on her heels.  
  
"So, where's your room?" Fonia asked.  
  
"Mine is the first one on the left when you are coming up the stairs," she replied, pointing it out as they walked down the stairs into the eating hall. They made their way towards Fonia's family, and Sylitae sat down with them. She saw her brothers drinking Mirkwood wine, some of the strongest in Middle Earth.  
  
After eating a big dinner, Fonia looked around the big room at the many long tables occupying it. Her gaze instantly caught sight of a man who looked almost exactly like Legolas, only older.  
  
"That must be King Thranduil," she thought to herself. She looked farther down the table, and saw Legolas on the right side of his father, his back turned from her. "Legolas," she whispered.  
  
"Where?" asked Elladan.  
  
"Did you see Legolas?" questioned Elrohir. Fonia pointed, and her two brothers went to see Legolas.  
  
Fonia stood up and yawned. "I'm going to go to bed. I'm tired." Her friend said goodnight, and Fonia was off in a hurry.  
  
"Legolas!!!" the two brothers shouted. Legolas quickly turned around, a big grin on his face, and jumped out of his chair to give his friends a warm welcome.  
  
"It has been too long," said Legolas.  
  
"It has only been a week," replied the brothers.  
  
"It has only been that long?" asked Legolas, and then it hit him. "Your sister is here, too, is she not?"  
  
"Yeah, she's here, up the staircase on the left and the last room on the right," said Elladan. Legolas raised his eyebrow at this.  
  
"But she's in bed now," said Elrohir. "So you can see her tomorrow."  
  
"I think it is time for you two to get some rest. You two look very tired."  
  
"Whatever you say, Legolas!" shouted Elrohir on his way to his room.  
  
"Good night, Legolas!" shouted Elladan.  
  
Legolas sighed. It was good to see them.  
  
----------  
  
Fonia woke up the next morning to see fresh candles lit all around the room. She quickly got up, washed her face, and put on a clean dress. While she brushed her hair, she heard another knock on her door, and she quickly said, "Come in!"  
  
----------  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I have been super busy. Well, I hope you like this chapter! Please review! Thanks!  
  
Elven at Heart 


	7. Surprises

A/N: Hey! I know it had been a long time since I had last updated, but where are all my reviewers?  
  
For those who did review: Thank You!!!  
  
Michelle Moonshine: Thanks so much for reviewing on each chapter!!! It really means a lot to me. I went to your profile and noticed you were interested in Harry Potter. I have a couple Harry Potter stories myself. I just finished my first one and am starting on the sequel. Please check them out some time!  
  
Numen Noctis: Thanks so much for your support!  
  
GoOrlandoItsurbirthday: I know I can remove her reviews, but I actually find them quite funny, seeing that she can't really think of anything new to say but to just come up with evil things to do to herself. Why would she want to hurt herself? Thank you for everything positive you have been saying. Would you tell people about my story? I'll read yours as soon as I can. If you could tell them, that would be a big help!  
  
DramaQueen007: You have to update soon because I leave on Sunday!!  
  
Disclaimer: None of the LOTR characters are mine.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
"Come in!" she shouted, not bothering to look up. "So, what do you want to do today?" she asked her visitor before looking up.  
  
"Well," said the voice of a male. "I thought we could talk a little about why you didn't come and find me last night."  
  
Fonia looked thoroughly embarrassed, looking up to find Legolas instead of Sylitae. She quickly stood up and curtsied, quietly saying, "Good morning, my lord." Legolas glided across the floor over to her, and taking her hand, helped her out of the curtsy.  
  
"How many times must I ask you to call me Legolas?" he asked her, staring into her big blue eyes and putting a piece of stray black hair behind her ear.  
  
"At least once more, my lord," Fonia replied, looking down at the floor. "Look, if you are wanting to keep our going together to the ball a secret, we can't be seen together. It would look too suspicious to be talking to one girl from Rivendell and none from Lothlorien."  
  
"They all expect me to ask them at the last minute, or make up rumors about who I am taking, because they are all jealous that it is not them. Anyways, we won't have to be seen by anyone else. A palace as old as this is bound to have secret passages that no one knows about," he told her, going over to the bureau and sliding it over a little ways. He then pushed on the wall, and Fonia heard a little click. The wall, as Legolas let off the pressure, swung slowly out into the room. The door wasn't noticeable until she saw it magically come out of the wall. Legolas held out his hand for her to take, and after a slight hesitation, she took his hand and let him lead her into the dim corridor. He slowly closed the secret door after them, letting it latch back into place.  
  
"How did you know this was here?" Fonia asked quietly, holding onto Legolas's hand tighter as they turned a corner.  
  
"I had you put into that room for a reason. There are many secret corridors that are all linked, and only know of a few other rooms besides mine and yours that have entrances, and all the other ones were being used at the moment. I've known of them since I was little," he recalled, turning another corner. "I was angry, and tossed a fairly large book against the wall, and the door just appeared. I explored those paths whenever I wanted to be left alone, and it seemed like I was the only one who knew of them."  
  
Fonia could now see a light ahead, after another turn. Legolas led them into a brilliantly lit room, and let go of her hand. She immediately saw the table set for two. Legolas pulled out a chair for her, and she sat down without fuss.  
  
"What is all this about?" asked Fonia.  
  
"I just thought it would be nice. So, the ball is in two days. Are you excited?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I'm nervous. I've never been to a ball, and I really don't know what to expect." Fonia realized that she was hungry, and quickly ate what was on her plate.  
  
----------  
  
By the time the two were done, they were talking like old friends would. Legolas picked up the plates, and walked over to one of the walls, which she expected led to his room. He opened it and disappeared for a moment, and quickly returned, closing the wall behind him.  
  
"I should get you back to your room. I feel people will begin to call on you soon." He led her back to her own room in silence and kissed her hand. "This is where I leave you. I shall see you in two days. Do you remember how to get to that secret room?" he asked her. Fonia nodded. "Good. Meet me there instead of following everyone else to the ball. The prince and his date enter together. I'll leave that door open." With that, he left Fonia.  
  
A small smile crept up onto her face, and then she happily fell backwards onto her bed.  
  
----------  
  
"I'm just about done," said Arwen as she finished brushing her sister's long, jet-black hair. "There." She smiled and looked at her sister. Fonia's hair glistened and shined like the actual sun was shining on it. Atop her head, showing at her forehead, was a silver circlet much like the one her father wore, only more feminine. "You look so beautiful." Arwen beamed at her sister.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I need to go meet Aragorn. Don't be late!" Arwen exited the room, and shortly after, Fonia opened up the secret door and proceeded to the room she and Legolas ate breakfast in two days prior. She made it there in no time, and saw the door Legolas came in and out of open.  
  
"Come in, Fonia!" She heard him shout from inside the room. How he knew she was out there, she had no idea, but she did as she was told. She came into the room to see Legolas without a shirt on. He had very well-defined chest muscles and very strong-looking arms.  
  
"Oh my," she said, turning quickly. Legolas caught her staring, and he shook his head.  
  
"Sorry. Uhh, just a moment." Legolas entered another room, and came back a minute or so later fully clothed, also with a circlet atop his head. Fonia heard a deep intake of breath, and she turned to properly look at him. "Fonia, you look so beautiful."  
  
"Thank you," she replied, pink creeping into her cheeks. They both stood in silence for a while, until Legolas spoke.  
  
"Okay. I think everyone is in the ball room now, so it is time to go." Legolas offered Fonia his arm, and she took it without question.  
  
----------  
  
"Where is she? I told her not to be late." Arwen was fuming.  
  
"She'll be here. Just wait," said Sylitae.  
  
There was a commotion from the entrance of the room, and as everyone looked at the door, they all let out a gasp.  
  
----------  
  
A/N: Well, that's all for now. I hope you all like it. Please review, and I'll update quicker!  
  
Elven at Heart 


	8. Reactions and Half of a Question

A/N: Well, it doesn't seem like many people are interested in this story. I really think it is doing good. People were saying I was going way too fast in the plot, and I've tried to slow it down a bit. Perhaps too much? What do you guys who actually read think? Well, would any of you mind telling others about my story? I'd really like more people to read. Also, an elleth is a female elf, just to let you know.

Reviewers:

DramaQueen007: I'm sorry no one is reading your story. Barely anyone is reading mine, either. I feel like this story isn't good. I think it is, but maybe others don't. Do you like it?

Michelle Moonstone: Thank you so much for all your support and great reviews. I'm glad to hear at least one person is on the edge of their seat. Would you mind telling people about my story? I really want more people to read, but don't know what to do to make them want to read it. Do you have any ideas? Please email me. Thanks!

Cap'n Jacks A Sexy Beast: Well, I'm really glad you like my story. And thanks for telling others about my story. Do you have any other ideas about making people want to read my story more? Email me some time!

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except Fonia, Cydrim, and Sylitae. All the rest are Tolkien's creations.

Chapter Eight

Heads turned as the prince and his date made their way towards the throne of his father. Fonia caught sight of her brothers out the corner of her eye, and saw their jaws drop. She looked up at Legolas, and feeling her gaze upon him, looked down at her and smiled. Fonia was filled with a confidence she never thought she had. She looked royal, the way she stood up so straight, the way she held her head up high, and the way she dressed and walked.

"I can't believe she didn't tell us," Elladan whispered to his brother.

"I can't believe he didn't tell us, let alone ask us for permission to ask our sister," Elrohir replied.

"I can't believe how right they look together," whispered Arwen, not aware that she was heard by her two brothers and Aragorn.

"They do look good together, don't they?" commented Aragorn quietly.

By then, Legolas and Fonia had reached King Thranduil. Thranduil nodded his head, and music proceeded to play. Legolas offered Fonia his hand.

"Will you grant me the pleasure of a dance?" He looked down at her with longing eyes.

"Oh, I don't...I couldn't..."

"But it is customary for the prince and his date to have the first dance, and I'd really like to share it with you." He had put his trance over her. She took his hand and allowed him to lead her out to the middle of the room. They began to dance, and more and more people began to join in. Fonia didn't even notice there were others around them. They danced song after song again, like they were in their own little world.

----------

"Legolas?" The two were jerked out of their world, and Legolas turned to meet the person talking to him.

"Aragorn?"

"It is so good to see you, my friend," replied Aragorn, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"It has been too long." Legolas pulled his friend into a masculine hug, which involved patting each other on the back. "There is much to talk about."

"Yes, will you ladies excuse us?" asked Aragorn. Fonia and Arwen nodded. Legolas looked at Fonia apologetically, and was led off by Aragorn.

"You have to admit, it is quite clear you two were meant for each other," Arwen commented quietly after pulling her sister aside.

"Please, that is hardly an appropriate conversation to be having here. Besides, Legolas asked me here as a friend."

"At least you think he did. Have you ever taken into consideration all the elleths from Rivendell that Prince Legolas did not ask, let alone all the elleths from Lothlorien or Mirkwood? He asked you, out of all of those others. There must be something special he sees in you to ask you out of all the other elleths here to escort him." Arwen had gotten the best of her once again.

'What she says does make sense, like always,' Fonia thought to herself. "I need to get some fresh air." Fonia abruptly left her sister and the room. Once out of there, she quickly headed outside into the blackened forest surrounding the home of Legolas. Fonia just stood there, and her sense of time seemed to disappear. She didn't know how long she stood there, searching the blackness for answers to the many questions flooding her mind. She never found the answer she was looking for, for at that moment, a hand touched her shoulder, making her jump.

"I didn't mean to startle you," came the smooth voice of Legolas from behind her. She didn't turn around, but continued staring into the darkness of the forest. She thought she saw something just run through the blackness. Her ears became more alert, but she couldn't hear anything else. "Is something wrong?" asked Legolas, becoming worried.

"No, I just thought I...never mind..." she grew quiet as Legolas came closer to her and took her hand.

"Come, there is something I want to show to you." Fonia followed him without argument, and after a few minutes, the two came to a clearing. She looked up, expecting to see up into the trees, but instead saw the stars shining above her. She smiled in awe. Legolas looked at her and saw the stars twinkling in her eyes. Fonia looked back at him, now aware of how much closer Legolas was than when they first reached the clearing.

"Fonia, this has been one of the most wonderful nights of my life, and I'm glad you were sharing it with me."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Before she could say anything else, Legolas snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He slowly leaned in and placed a soft kiss upon her lips. He looked deep into her eyes, and saw the same longing that he had. This time, it was Fonia that made the first move. She kissed Legolas softly, and then Legolas took it one step further, deepening it. After a few minutes, they broke apart, both satisfied.

Legolas took a deep breath. "I have something important to ask you."

'Oh gosh,' she thought to herself. 'Is this what I have been expecting?'

"Fonia, will you..."

----------

A/N: Well, how did you like it? I know it probably wasn't long enough, but I'll have the next chapter up soon enough. Does anyone have a good idea for a summary? Just wondering. Maybe that would help captivate others...Please review! Thanks!

Elven at Heart


	9. A Touch of Reality

* * *

A/N: Hey, I'm back!!! I really hope all you guys like this story so far. I've been trying to make it awesome, and you guys are the ones who tell me whether or not you like it, so if you are reading and don't review, please do so. It helps me determine whether or not to keep it going. Anyways, you guys don't want to hear me babble on and on...I'll get to the chase... I hope more people read, because I would be encouraged so much more to make chapters longer, and I'd update more often, and I'd actually be more inclined to actually continue it, so please tell people about it if you know someone on fanfiction. Thanks! 

Reviewers:

rin/sessh: Okay, that was a little confusing, but I take it you like the story. If that is the case, than THANK YOU!!! (Gives you big hug and big basket of candy and chocolate.)

Michelle Moonshine: Well, you may think things are sweet now, and that things are going to work out perfectly, but you'll see otherwise in this chapter...I've said my part now, so just keep reading...

DramaQueen007: I'm so glad you love my stories, and thank you for telling others about it. I actually think more people are starting to read it, and I'm really excited. I hope more read, because I would be encouraged so much more to make chapters longer, and I'd update more often, and I'd actually be more inclined to actually continue it.

Lia06: I'm really glad you liked the cliffie, and thanks for reviewing!

Vanaloth: Thanks for reviewing!!!

raye25: I'm really glad you did review. They motivate me to keep writing, and it makes me happy to see that people actually read. Also, I'm just happy when people review my stories, so thank you!

EyeoftheTiger,KissoftheDragon: You think you know what he's going to ask, but...well...I can't say. You'll just have to keep reading...

ilihyceniwast: If you don't like this story, don't read it. Besides, I'm just getting started, and I have more in store...

feltonsgurl: I'm glad you like this story. Thanks for reviewing!

DeppAndBloomRocMySox: Thanks for reviewing, and thanks for all the advice! I'm gunna need it if I want to get lots of reviewers.

Disclaimer: The original LOTR characters are not mine, and if things don't seem like they would in the books, then it is because this is my story, and I'm writing things the way I see that they would fit in my story. Also, I try to get my information somewhat accurate, so if you see something wrong, please don't send in nasty reviews, but kindly send me a review saying what you saw in-accurate, and I'll see what I can do to fix it.

Chapter Nine

Legolas took a deep breath. "Fonia, I have something important to ask you."

'Oh gosh,' she thought to herself. 'Is this what I have been expecting?'

"Fonia, will you..."

Before Legolas could finish his question, there came a sound of swords clashing near the entrance of the palace.

"What was that?" Fonia asked, relieved that something had interfered in Legolas finishing his question. Before Legolas could stop her, Fonia ran noiselessly through the forest to the source of the noise, and saw a dozen orcs attacking the guards. She quickly pulled out her twin blades that she had attached to the inside folds of her skirt. She knew there would be trouble tonight, and she was ready for it. Before she could jump out, Legolas stopped her.

"Don't go out there. I don't want you to get hurt." Legolas's eyes were filled with fear for her.

"Don't worry. I know what I am doing." She gave him a glimpse of her blades and smiled at him. Focusing all her energy into her weapons, she rushed out of the woods, and swinging her blades in a great arc, cleanly chopped off the head of the nearest orc. The others noticed her, but she was not afraid. She stabbed one in the neck and cleanly took off his head, and another got stabbed in the chest An orc charged sideways at her as she stabbed another in the heart, killing him. She was caught off guard, and was knocked down to the ground. He smiled cruelly at her as he put his sword at her neck. He laughed maliciously, drew back his sword, and lunged at her heart. Before he could find his target, his sword dropped to the ground and he fell on top of her, getting orcish blood all over her. All she could see was the arrow sticking out of its back. She could not move, but did not need to. There were about six orcs left, and the archer that had killed the one threatening to kill her killed all of them in a clean sweep of arrows. They all dropped in their spots, and the guards started nudging them with their feet, making sure that they were truly dead. Legolas came out of the woods, bow and arrows in hand. With his help, Fonia was able to roll the dead orc off herself, and Legolas helped her up.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his face flooded with concern.

"I know I had seen something moving in the woods earlier. My mind wasn't playing tricks on me," Fonia said

"You mean, you saw them earlier and didn't tell anyone?" Legolas asked, getting a little anxious for more information.

"I wasn't completely sure if there was actually anything there or not." Fonia looked down at her feet.

"Well, those ones are dead, and I'm sure there will be more." Legolas looked at Fonia.

They were quiet for a moment, and then Fonia spoke. "That was the second most amazing thing I have ever done." She smiled widely at him.

"And what, may I ask, is the first?"

"Meeting you," she said, and Legolas smiled. Fonia walked towards the entrance of the palace, but Legolas grabbed her arm before she could go in.

"Don't go in there. People will be worried if they see any traces of blood. They will also fret when they hear that orcs are still great in numbers running through Middle Earth. Let me go to my father on my own. It is I who must break this terrible news to him. Go to your room and get some rest, and take off that dress. Give it to the elleth there to clean and mend. There is no need for you to come back down to the ball. My father will end it once he hears this grave news." Legolas looked into Fonia's eyes and smiled weakly. "Everything will turn out right."

He left her in that spot as he went to talk to his father. Fonia followed his instructions and went back to her rooms. She took off the blood-stained dress and changed into a night gown. Just as Legolas had said, there was an elleth there waiting to receive the dress. Fonia gave it to her, and was asked no questions as it was taken away to be cleaned and mended. She fell into bed and stared up at the ceiling.

'Why?' she thought. 'Why did this wonderful night have to end this way?' A single tear ran down her cheek, and after wiping it away, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

O0O0O0O0O0

"Legolas, what is the matter?" asked King Thranduil.

"A group of orcs snuck out of the forest and began to attack our guards. We have killed those, but we know there are more out there. If we don't take the necessary actions, our palace could become overrun with orcs."

A worried look on his father's face appeared. "How come I wasn't notified of this before now?"

"You weren't notified of it before because it just happened."

"I see." His father sighed, and stood up. "May I have everyone's attention!" The elves grew silent at the sight of King Thranduil standing up. "It is most important that all the elleths go back to their rooms immediately." The females didn't argue with him, and they all left. When only the male elves were left, Thranduil spoke again. "Orcs are threatening to overrun us. Just now a group of orcs led an attack on our guards. We need to get rid of those orcs once and for all. Tomorrow we will be recruiting soldiers in the entrance hall. Haldir, will you please come forward?" An elf with long, silky blonde hair stepped forward. "Will you please be in charge of recruiting more soldiers? I believe you are experienced in recruiting soldiers?"

"Yes, my lord, I am. And I would be glad to be in charge of recruiting." Haldir nodded at King Thranduil.

"Thank you. Now to the rest of you, please get to your rooms as quickly as possible." Everyone left except for the prince and the king. "I really hope we can get rid of those orcs as quickly as possible." King Thranduil headed for his room, leaving Legolas alone. After a couple moments, Legolas headed to his quarters, also.

"So do I," he whispered. "So do I."

O0O0O0O0O0

Fonia awoke with a start. She sat up and rubbed her face with cool water. Then, memories of the night before flooded back to her, and she quickly got dressed. She had business to take care of before she had to leave Mirkwood.

O0O0O0O0O0

Legolas was running around the palace the next morning. He almost ran into Aragorn when he practically ran down the stairs.

"Why are you in such a rush, my friend. Is something wrong?" asked Aragorn.

"No, I'm just looking for someone," he said. He slowed down his pace slightly to a brisk walk, when he stopped dead in his tracks. Looking over at the recruiting table, he found who he was looking for...

O0O0O0O0O0

A/N: Well, how did you like it? I seemed to get a lot more reviews on the last chapter. Is it getting any better? Was this chapter to your liking? Well, I have to go update my other story now, so please review! Thanks!

Elven at Heart


	10. The Big Decision

A/N: PLEASE READ!!! OMG!!! I am soooooo sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I have been soooooo busy, with work, and now school has started, and I've had so much homework. Anyways, here's the next chapter.

**NOTE!!! Also, the italics are what she sees in the Pool of Wisdom.**

Reviewers:

Hunibuni479: Hope you aren't too mad with me. Here's your update!

Glil Greenleaf: I'll try to make them longer, but I write them out before hand, so they might not be as long as you'd like them to be.

CrzySxyCoolPirateOfMirkwood: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it.

DramaQueen007: I don't know. I got a major case of writer's block, and I didn't know if I wanted to continue.

Banbie: Well, he's seen her when he was younger and he was hanging out with Elladan and Elrohir. They knew each other, but just not very well.

Feltonsgurl: Thanks for the review. You'll just have to see what's going to happen...

Lia06: Thank You!!!

Elandrial: Thank you. I'm glad you are enjoying. I hope this chapter is to your liking!

raye25: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter!

Moons: I'm glad you think so. Anyways, I've got to get on with the story...

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters that you recognize from the books or movies.

Chapter Ten

There she was. The young elleth he was looking for.

"It can't be happening," Legolas said to himself. He walked to the recruiting table, and clapped a hand on the female's shoulder. "Fonia."

"She jumped and dropped the quill she was holding, splattering ink all over the floor.

"What," said Legolas, his lip trembling, "are you doing?"

"I'm doing what I should have done a long time ago. I'm joining the elven army." She stared him in the eye, and didn't back down.

"Are you asking for a death wish?" Legolas asked, growing a little agitated.

"I don't understand," Fonia commented bluntly, looking at her hand to examine her nails.

Legolas abruptly grabbed her by the arm and dragged her off in the direction of his quarters. She didn't fight him. She knew what he was going to say to her, at least she thought she knew, but she wanted to hear it from him. After a couple minutes of walking in silence, they reached legolas's room. Fonia walked away from him as he closed the door, and sat down in a chair by the half-circle table up against the wall.

"Legolas, I..." she began.

Legolas tightly grabbed her shoulders, and when he saw her wince slightly, he loosened his grip. "Fonia, please don't go." She looked him in the eyes, and saw fear running deep through them. "Why are you doing this? You might die, and I'd never forgive myself." Legolas looked down at the floor, tears gleaming in his light blue eyes. He let go of her, and fell to his knees, his head in his hands.

"Legolas, why are you trying to make me feel guilty? I've wanted to do this for so long, and now that I have gotten my chance, you're trying to stop me. Legolas, I..." she gained eye contact once more with Legolas. Tears stained her face.

Tears stained his face. "I care about you, but..." Before she could continue, Legolas interrupted her.

"If you do care for me as you say, than you'll stay here and not go away."

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay behind anymore. I've had enough. I'm ready to fight orcs, and nothing you say can make me stay here. My mind is up. Once the orcs have been defeated, I will go home." Fonia finished.

"And what if you don't come back?" he asked, his voice wavering slightly.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take."

He quickly brushed his face clear of tears. "Then, I guess there's only one way I can guarantee that you'll make it home safely." He quickly walked over to his bedroom door, opened it, and left. Fonia was getting a little curious about what the prince was going to do, so she quickly exited his room and followed the faint footsteps of Legolas through the corridors and finally reached the stairs. Leaning over the railing, she saw him at the recruiting table. She quickly made her way down the stairs, and at the base, she met Legolas. Tears were forming in her eyes. Before he could say anything, Fonia ran away from him. She threw open the door of the palace, and ran into the woods. Legolas stood there in shock.

"What has happened now?" he asked himself, and he quickly followed after her.

O0O0O0O0O0

Fonia ran through the woods for a few minutes, and after she caught sight of a heavily camouflaged tree, she climbed up it. No one would see her if they just looked at the tree. She'd only be seen if someone stood directly under and looked up in the branches. She quickly perched herself on the highest branch that could support her, and thought about why Legolas joined the elven army.

"He is the prince of Mirkwood. Why is he putting his life at risk of death?"

"He is putting his life at risk of death because an elleth he cares deeply about joined the elven army, and he wants to protect her so she can come home safe."

Fonia looked at Legolas, who had crept up on her and sat down next to her on the branch.

"Why are you joining the elven army? You have other responsibilities here."

Legolas thought for a couple seconds about what he was going to say. "Fonia, there is no way I can keep this from you any longer. I care for you more deeply than I've ever cared for anything else in my entire life. If you died out there, I don't know what I'd do. I don't think I could ever forgive myself. I am going with you so I can make sure you survive. I'm going so there might be a chance that something could happen between us." Fonia continued staring into Legolas's deep blue eyes, a look of overwhelm on her face.

"I need time to think about this. I too care for you, but I don't know if there could ever be anything between us besides friendship. I'll talk to you in the morning before we leave." She climbed down the tree, and slowly made her way to the barn. She headed to her horse's stall. Her head buzzed with questions, and she didn't know what to think about first. "Cydrim, I'm so confused. I care for Legolas, but...I don't know. What do you think of him?" Cydrim tossed her head up and down, as if she was saying she approved of him. "At least someone does...I think I'll consult the pool of wisdom." She rubbed Cydrim's nose, and then entered the woods once more, following the calling of the pool.

Fonia picked up a half filled, very beautiful and elaborate, silver pitcher. She slowly poured some of its contents into an elaborate stone basin, which was about waist height, supported by a stone base. The basin was shallow, and when it was three quarters filled, she set down the pitcher. Slowly stepping up, she looked into the basin.

_Fonia saw herself riding to war next to Legolas. The picture sped up, and she saw herself fighting orcs. She got knocked down, but before she got stabbed with the blade, an arrow shot into its shoulder, and another into its head. She saw herself look at Legolas, and she smiled at the image. The picture sped up again, and she saw herself with a bundle in her arms. The ring her father had given her had been replaced with another. She was wearing clothes of fine, rich material. Her hair was glowing. She glowed with radiance. The bundle in her arms gave a small cry. The blanket was moved from over the top, and she saw the face of a newborn baby._

The images faded, and a voice behind her sounded.

"This is what may happen in the future." Fonia quickly turned around and came face to face with her father.

"Oh Ada," Fonia whispered, and threw her arms around Elrond's neck. "I am so confused."

Elrond gently rubbed his daughter's back. "I know, my daughter, I know. I came as soon as I caught word of you joining the elven army."

"And you're okay with it?" She took a small step away from him so she could get a good look of his face.

"I knew it would happen sooner or later. I saw it whenever I looked into your eyes. Your mother was the same way, and then she fell in love." He placed a hand on his daughter's cheek and wiped away a stray tear with his thumb. "You are so much like your mother," he whispered. He cleared his throat and dropped his hand. "I believe there is a young elf who has fallen in love with you."

"I love him so much, but I am afraid," she confessed.

"Of what?" questioned Elrond.

"Of losing him." Another tear ran down her cheek, and then another.

Elrond led her back to the basin, and she saw another image.

_She saw herself, but she wasn't with Legolas. They were actually on separate sides of the group, and she saw hurt and danger in his eyes. The image passed, and then she came upon battle after battle, and the two elves still weren't talking to each other. The image then landed on a hill. At the top was a newly dug grave, and an elf sat at its base crying._

Before the grave came close enough to read, she looked away, tears streaming down her face. The image faded, and Elrond spoke.

"There are two paths you can take. Take the wrong one, and your life will become ruined."

"How do I know which is the right path?" she asked.

"Listen to your heart, for it will tell you which is the path for you."

O0O0O0O0O0

A/N: Well, how did you like it? I think it was a pretty good chapter. Did you see anything wrong with it? What didn't you like about it? What did you like? What can I work on? Please tell me!!! Please review! Thanks!

Elven at Heart


	11. Before the War

A/N: OMG!!! I am sooooo sorry for the delay in my update. I hope you all can forgive me and stop running at me with knifes and forks in your hands...anyways...does anyone ever really read the authors notes??? Just wondering. Would it help you guys if I sent personal email alerts to you whenever I update??? If so, tell me in your review if you want me to send you a personal email alert and a preview of the new chaper. I'd really appreciate feedback about this. Thanks!!!

Reviewers:

DramaQueen007: You should try at a new story. Maybe you'll have more success at a new topic rather than Peter Pan.

rae025: I'm glad you like it so far. Please read the a/n if you haven't already done so. Thanks!

Lia06: I like your invention of the word interestinger. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I don't know what direction I really want to go in anymore, but I'll try to continue on for as long as I can, and hopefully I will finish it.

agaxris: Wow...I don't know what to say...I'm really glad you like this story so far. Do you really think it is interesting???

Skylark Rose: I'm glad you liked that chapter. Sorry your having problems with names on fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I own none of the LOTR characters except the ones you don't recognize.

Chaper Eleven

Legolas fought the line of orcs, trying to make his way to Fonia, but the orcs kept on coming. One of the bigger orcs made his way past Legolas towards Fonia. Legolas tried with all his might to get over to her, but he was too late. Her blades were knocked out of her hands, and the orc stabbed her in the chest. A great wave of power swept over everything, killing all the orcs and knocking down all the other elves. Legolas quickly scrambled to his feet and rushed to Fonia's side. He ook hold of her hand and gently squeezed it. Fonia lightly held his hand as well.

"Just hang on, Fonia. You'll be okay," Legolas assured her, tears beginning to form in the corners of his eyes.

"Legolas...I...I'm...sorry..." Her voice faded, and she quietly coughed. A trail of blood trickled down the corner of her mouth. Fonia's eyes closed, and her hand in his grew limp.

Legolas shook his head in disbelief. "No," he whispered, tears falling from his blood-flecked face. "NOOOO!"

Legolas's eyes quickly flew open, his body covered in a cold sweat. "It was just a dream," he thought to himself as he climbed out of bed. He slowly pulled on his pants and a clean tunic, and walked over to the armor laid out on a chair. He only used the armor when war was abroad, and, of course, when he was a part of the fellowship. After he had all his armor pulled on, he strapped on his twin blades and his quiver, and slung his bow over his shoulder. He packed a few of his possessions and put them into his saddlebag that was laid out for him. He was about to leave his room, when he remembered the one thing he couldn't leave behind. He grabbed a small box from his bedside table, and went out quickly to the barn.

"Legolas, what in Valar's name do you think you are doing?" roared Thranduil.

"I'm doing my duty, milord," Legolas commented, walking straight past his father and into his horse's stall. He readied his horse with saddle, bridle, and armor as his father continued on.

"Your duty lies here in Mirkwood and to me," Thranduil yelled at his son.

"My duty lies to myself and to what I deem worthy," Legolas replied, securing the saddle bag onto his horse.

"Your duty is to the throne and finding a suitable wife," Thranduil growled, turning a light shade of red.

"And what if I've already found the elleth I wish to wed?" Legolas asked his father, leading his horse out of its stall and outside where other elves were gathering.

"If you have found the one, then why are you throwing away your lie here?" Legolas stopped at this question.

He took a deep breath. "I'm doing it to protect her." At this, Thranduil stormed off, leaving his son alone. He walked his horse in a circle, stopped it, and tightened the cinch. He heard hoof beats and light footsteps approaching him from behind. Legolas slowly turned around and came to face Fonia and Cydrim. Fonia was clad in armor, as was her horse.

"I accept your offer of protection and friendship during our time in the elven army." Fonia offered Legolas her hand, and Legolas gladly shook it.

A hand clapped Fonia on her shoulder, and she quickly spun around, letting go of Legolas's hand.

"Oh Ada," Fonia whispered, throwing her arms around her father's neck. "I'm going to miss you."

"I will miss you as well," whispered Elrond. He let go of his youngest daughter, and Arwen took his place. Her face was red and swollen from tears long shed. Arwen took her sister's hand and gently squeezed it.

"I know you are probably expecting me to cry and beg you not to go, but that would do no good. I will ask you to stay safe so you can come home safely." The sisters hugged, and then stepped away from each other. Aragorn, Elladan, and Elrohir were next. They all looked sternly at her.

"I will miss you all," Fonia said, looking at each of them in turn.

"What do you mean?" Elladan and Elrohir asked in unison.

"We're coming with you," Aragorn told her. Legolas sighed.

Fonia rolled her eyes at them, and turned to tighten the cinch on Cydrim.

"Is that the thanks we get for coming along to protect you?" asked Elrohir.

Fonia whirled around at that comment. "What? Does the Valar refuse to let me go anywhere on my own? Valar forbid I actually defend myself!" Fonia jumped onto the back of Cydrim and disappeared into the crowd.

"Is there something wrong, Milady?" asked a regal looking elf who sat upon an armored horse. His hair was done up in warrior braids on the sides of his head, and his golden her flowed silkily down his back. His eyes were concerned for her.

"Oh, it's nothing really. My brothers are just being prats." Fonia gasped, and covered her mouth as if she had said something fowl.

"Let me guess. You're related to Elladan and Elrohir." The elf smiled at her.

"How did you ever guess?" she asked sarcastically.

"You're brothers have traveled through Lothlorien many times. They are well-known, and you look much like them."

"Thank you," Fonia said sarcastically, and nudged Cydrim in the sides and began leaving the elf.

"Wait! I'm sorry if I have offended you in any way."

"It's okay. I just wish they'd give me some space."

"Milord, you are need over here!"

"I must go. It was nice talking to you." The elf began moving away from her, when she remembered something.

"Before you go, what's your name?" she shouted after him.

"Haldir of the woods of Lothlorien. And yours?"

"Fonia of Rivendell." Haldir smiled back at her, and then disappeared into the crowd of soldiers.

Fonia sighed.

"Milady, are you alright?" She turned around on her horse to see Legolas.

"What do you want?" she asked, nudging Cydrim in the sides.

Legolas looked a little hurt. "I know you are upset that Elladan and Elrohir are coming, but you don't need to get angry with Aragorn."

"Look, I'm sorry, but I just wish they'd give me some space."

Legolas rode over closer to Fonia and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know, Fonia, I know," he said quietly.

"I'll talk to them," Fonia decided, turning Cydrim around.

"I'll be waiting for you," Legolas called lightly.

Fonia nodded her head. She just hoped her brothers wouldn't take what she was going to say the wrong way.

A/N: Hey all. Do you want me to send you out personal email alerts whenever I update??? It was just an idea I had, and I could put in a preview of the chaper. Anyways, I've got to get going. Hope you liked the chapter!!!

Elven at Heart


	12. Getting Help

A/N: OMG!!! I am sooooooooooo sorry for not updating lately in so long. I have been so busy lately. I know I keep on saying that, but this time I actually have an excuse. I had a research paper that I had to do that took over a month and a half, and since it is my sophomore year in high school and I have testing and finals coming up, all my teachers have been giving us extra work, especially in my honors classes, which are both English and history, and I'm not doing so good in history right now. And to top it all off, my mom got a new job, which means that when I'm not doing after school activities, I have to baby sit and do all my homework and let my sister be on the computer. SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!!! Okay. Now that I've got that off my chest…on to the story. Oh yeah. If you like Tom Felton, AKA Draco Malfoy, check out my homepage!!! Tell your friends if they are interested in him! I'm also looking for a BETA, so if you are interested, tell me!

Reviewers: I'd like to thank ryanshunny. Right now, I don't have any idea who you are, so if you want to, come up and tell me you are the one who sent in that review. And raye025, you know I would never put Fonia with any one else than Legolas. And as for putting this story on fictionpress, I can't because it has to be your original work, and this is based on Tolkien's own work. I'd also like to thank Lia06, Banana4422, AstarothTheFallen, The Fresh Princess, DramaQueen007, DarkFangs, and goingcrazynotknowing!!! Thank you for reviewing!!!

Disclaimer: The only characters I own are the ones you don't recognize, and the plot is totally mine, but other than that, LOTR belongs to JRR Tolkien.

Chapter Twelve

"When are we going to get there?" Fonia whined. The patrol had been traveling for three days now, and they were all getting restless. They had already come across a band of orcs, but with the protection of their elven armor and blessings form the Valar, none had fallen. Besides, there were about two hundred elves, and only fifteen or so orcs. "I can't believe we've already been gone for three days."

"The ride from Mirkwood to Edoras is a three-day journey. We'll be there by night fall. And you should be glad that we've only come across one band of orcs, and that it was a small band, otherwise we could have all been taken out," Aragorn informed Fonia.

Legolas nodded his head in agreement. "Orcs show no mercy to anyone. Once they find their prey, they don't hesitate in going after it, especially when it comes to females." He looked at Fonia, his usually unreadable eyes clearly showing that he was worried about her.

"Don't worry. I'm a strong tough elf. No orc will find a way to get at me with out a fair fight." Fonia then turned to Haldir. "Why exactly are we going to Edoras and Minas Tirith?" she asked him.

"To recruit men to help us succeed. Do you honestly think that we can complete our mission with a mere two hundred elves? Some bands of orcs are five times that number. No, we need the help of man, and we are most likely to find it there." Haldir nodded his head at her, and giving her a weak smile, he turned to another elf addressing him.

"So we've only a few hours left," Fonia said, her face lighting up somewhat.

Legolas noted the change in her mood, and inside he was glad. Fonia had seemed, well, not all there, which was not a very good thing. Keeping your wits about you was necessary while traveling in the wilderness, let alone out in the open, which was where they were, for they dared not enter the forest of Fangorn when they passed it. Stories and tales of long ago made the place empty except those mystical creatures of Beorn, who people weren't even sure existed, and the foul creatures whom dared enter that unfortunate place.

"Is there anything wrong?" he asked. "You haven't seemed to be, well, completely there these last few days."

Fonia would have answered, but Cydrim became wild. Her nostrils flared and eyes went wide.

Fonia quickly understood what Cydrim was trying to say. "There are orcs behind us coming this way, just beyond the ridge we just came over. We can not out race them, for they are coming at a very fast pace."

"Do you have any idea how many?" Haldir asked.

"I know not, but I pray to the Valar that we are able to defeat them without too much of a loss," she replied.

Just then, the elves behind started getting louder. They saw a black line coming towards them.

"We can't defeat them alone," Haldir sighed. "We need help.

Fonia quickly volunteered. "I can ride ahead to Edoras. My horse is the fastest here, and will quickly bring help."

Haldir nodded his head at her. "Be fast."

"I'll go with you," Legolas said, going forward to go with her.

Haldir stopped him. "No. We need you here."

"I'll be okay," Fonia whispered to him, putting a hand on his cheek.

Legolas knew she had won. "Ride hard, and be back as soon as you can." With that last note from Legolas, Fonia was off, galloping across the open plains towards Edoras. What would have taken the patrol a couple hours only took her three quarters of an hour.

As she rode closer and closer to the town, the gates opened, allowing her to gallop all the way to the Hall of Eomer King, the ruler of Edoras, forhis uncle, Theoden King, had fallen at Pelonor Fields.

Fonia came to a halt at the stone steps of Edoras, quickly dismounted Cydrim, and handed the reins off to a man there. He went to take Cydrim to the barn, but Fonia stopped him.

"Do not move my horse, for I shall be heading out again within a couple minutes from now." She ran up the steps, ignoring the guards, who were trying to stop her from entering. But she just shoved past them.

"Filthy she-elf," one of them muttered.

Fonia's ears perked up at this, and quicker than a flash of lightening, she had her blades crossed at his throat. "I'd watch what you say while I am within range to hear you." A small trickle of blood ran down the guard's neck. She dropped her blades from his neck. As she walked away and up the hall, she put her blades back into their sheaths.

"Who is this who approaches me alone clad in battle armor?" asked Eomer.

"I am traveling with the patrol of Haldir…" Fonia would have gone on, but Eomer interrupted her.

"I have heard of this patrol of elves and one man, but why is a she-elf traveling with them?"

Fonia felt her anger rising, but closed her eyes and forced it back down. When she opened them, she continued on. "That is irrelevant at the moment. What is relevant at the moment is the fact that my patrol is out there trying to fight a group of orcs that might be larger than our own. We need your help."

"Well, this is interesting,"Eomer commented, thinking of the situation.

Fonia was growing impatient. "Will you help us or not?"

O0O0O0O0O0

The patrol was pressing on at a relatively fast pace, not at a gallop, but at a slower canter, for it was hard to go fast in a big group of horses. Though the patrol was going at a fairly quick pace, the orcs were coming even faster. Haldir gravely stopped them and got them into a formation. He centered himself in front of them. The orcs were slowly growing closer.

"I know this may seem like there will be no way to defeat these orcs, but look at the bright side. At least there aren't as many as there were at the battles of Helms Deep or Pellenor Fields." Haldir seemed at a loss of words, which was hardly ever, but he swallowed his fear and continued on speaking. "Don't show them any fear nor mercy, for you will receive none from them. Fight hard, and keep hope, for help is on the way." Haldir then took his place in the center of the front line. By that time, the orcs had stopped, formed ranks, and were slowly marching forward towards them. "Archers, get ready!" he yelled at them. The notching of arrows could be heard. Haldir notched his own bow. "Release!" Arrows whizzed through the air, and the front line fell, but more replaced where it had been. "Open fire!" arrows flew through the air for a couple seconds, when Haldir shouted, "Blades at the ready!" He pointed his sword forward, and the elves rushed forward at the nearing orcs.

"I just hope Fonia gets back soon," Legolas thought to himself, and headed forward with the rest.

O0O0O0O0O0

A/N: Well, what did you think? Please review, and I'll update sooner!!!

Elven at Heart


End file.
